The projector is mostly designed as a one-piece structure, and the volume of the projector has become smaller and smaller. The projector needs an illuminating device to provide light, and the illuminating device produces a lot of heat during operation, resulting in the projector close to the illuminating device being subjected to high heat irradiation. Improvements are necessary in the art.